Ugly Betty Land vs California: The Sequel
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: COMPLETED Getty: without the etty haha just a sequel involving the Getty girls I have edited the 2nd chap a lil bit
1. Wedding Surprises

Thank you for the reviews of Ugly Betty Land vs California. Here is the sequel. What has happened since the New Year? Beatrice, you can't have any more Gio but hope you can settle with this and Lauren, you will find the perfect guy out there for you! Congrats, Elena and Livia!

Livia and Tino got married in a joint wedding with Elena and Federico on August the 11th. The wedding had taken months to prepare and Elena and Livia had gotten everything perfect. Rachael and Stephanie were bridesmaids with Gio and Valentino being best men.

Rachael being 8 and a half months pregnant barely fit into any dresses. "Gio, I look like a beached whale!" she exclaimed as he helped her do up the back of her dress. Rachael looked at herself in the mirror and burst into tears. "Hey… Come here darling! You do not look like a whale, you look gorgeous," he said holding out his arms. She wrapped her own around him and hugged him as tightly as she could without hurting him as he rubbed her back. "I really look gorgeous?" she said wiping her eyes and looking up at him. He smiled sincerely down at her. "Of course you do! My little baby is in there and that is the sexiest thing in the world," he said as he put his hand on her stomach, "You will always be sexy to me!" Rachael kissed him gently and then returned to the mirror to finish putting on her make up.

Guests had flown in from all over the world. The families and friends along with the Getty girls. Elena and Livia both went for simple white dresses and looked breathtaking. "Elena and Federico, Livia and Tino in presenting yourselves here today to be joined in marriage, you perform an act of faith. This faith can grow and develop and last, but only if you both decide to make it so. A lasting and growing love is not guaranteed by any ritual." The minister announced to the congregation. Rachael and Gio smiled at each other as he wrapped his arms around her. "If you would have the foundation of your marriage be the devotion you have for one another, not just at this moment, but for all the days to come, then treasure the hopes and dreams that you bring here today. Establish that your love will never be blotted out by the common nor obscured by the ordinary in life. Faults will surface where now you find comfort, and admiration can be shattered by the routine of daily life," he said smiling at the two couples in front of him, "Dedication, love, and joy can grow only when you nourish them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, having faith in your shared destiny just as strongly as you have faith in yourselves and in one another today. Only with this spirit can you forge a union that will strengthen and endure all the days of your lives."

Tino moved towards Livia and smiled. "I, Tino, take you, Livia, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquillity, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us. Livia, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you, in the name of God," he said as tears started to trickle down Livia's cheeks.

Livia smiled back. "I, Livia, take you, Tino, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquillity, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us. Tino, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I homer you, in the name of God," she said whilst smiling and looking down at the ring on her finger.

Elena looked at Federico happily. "Elena, will you take Federico as your husband, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquillity?" the minister said. Elena nodded her head. "I do!" she exclaimed beaming. Elena smiled as she placed a ring onto his finger. "Federico, will you take Elena as your wife, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquillity?" the minister asked turning to Federico. "Heck yeah, I do!" he said smiling. "With these statements made of love and trust, which we have just heard, I now wish you to greet Elena and Federico, Tino and Livia as husband and wife," the minister announced.

Lauren sat at a table surrounded by lots of the Rossi men. She was loving all of the attention. She couldn't take her eyes off of Gio's younger brother,Antonino**.**He was sat directly opposite her at the table and was gently tapping at her foot. Lauren bit her lip and then smiled brightly.

Beatrice walked over to Lauren. "You mind if I steal one?" she said looking Fabiano up and down. Fabiano was another of Gio's uncles and was built in the same way as Gio was. "Come on," Beatrice said grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the table.

Rachael stared around the room and saw Stephanie and Valentino cuddled up in the corner together. "Awww," she gushed as the hormones kicked in. Gio walked over to her. "What you looking at beautiful?" he said before Rachael pointed over to his cousin and her friend. "She's happy!" Rachael exclaimed giggling. Gio smiled. "You mean like us!" he said whilst she nodded her head, "You want an orange juice?" He kissed her before he walked over to the bar to get some drinks.

Elena and Livia walked over to Rachael. "Hey at least we have no Betty to steal our thunder!" Elena exclaimed laughing. Livia shook her hand. "I don't think my knuckles could take it!" she said whilst joining Elena laughing. Rachael smiled but then started panicing. "Erm… guys! Betty's not here to steal your thunder… but I think I might! My water just broke!" she exclaimed as Elena and Livia squealed. "GIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	2. a boy or a girl?

EDIT: had an idea! Melissa you have been removed from this chapter you will found out why later though :P

Thanks for all the harassment guys =) haha Love you all! Haha Some questions and requests will be in this chapter. The Rossi family have too many male offspring! Melissa please be patient, your man will come along soon enough!

* * *

"How is she?" Elena asked as Gio emerged from the room Rachael was in. Gio smiled. "Moody as anything, but she is really sorry that she ruined your big day!" he exclaimed as he smiled proudly, "I can't be gone too long or I reckon she will have me slaughtered." He went back through to the room and left everyone in the waiting area.

A long and painful 14 hours later and the world was introduced to the the newest member of the Rossi family, or should that have been members. Gio emerged from the delivery room, ecstatic. "We had twins!" he exclaimed. Everyone jumped up and hugged each other. "What did you… I mean what are they?" Federico said as he hugged his brother. Gio smiled. "Well, why don't you come and see? Rachael is resting but they are in cribs in a room around the corner," he said still beaming.

Walking around the corner, everyone say the two babies with Baby Rossi written on the end. "You have a boy and a girl! They are gorgeous," Beatrice exclaimed as she jumped up and down, "Girls, there's a girl! We will have to train her well if you know what I mean," she said with a wink. Elena, Livia, Stephanie, and Juna all laughed. They figured not all of the Getty girls would go to the hospital, as Rachael would be tired. "Okay, I'm going back to my amazing wife," Gio said as he walked away, "I'll be back soon!"

Sitting back down at the seats, Juna smiled at Gio's brother, Lanzo. He was the oldest of Gio's brothers. He walked over and sat beside her. "Congratulations on becoming an uncle," Juna said smiling at him. He smiled back at her and put his hand on top of hers. Juna smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek. "What was that for?" Lanzo asked. Juna shrugged as she blushed slightly. "A congratulations kiss, I suppose," she said as she looked at the floor. Lanzo looked at her and smirked. "Well, if it's a congratulations kiss, shouldn't it be more like this?" he said as he pressed his lips up against hers.

"Have you two thought of any names yet?" a nurse said as she walked into the room to see the new mom and dad cradling the baby's in their arms. Rachael smiled. "For the girl we were thinking, Geovanna Helen Rossi and for the boy we were thinking, Ricco Angelo Rossi," she said cooing at Geovanna. The nurse smiled. "They are beautiful names," she said before leaving the room.

A few minutes later, Elena and Federico entered the room. "Hey, how are you?" Elena said as she walked over to the bed. Rachael smiled. "I'm tired, but feeling so good. Geovanna, Ricco, this is you Auntie Elena and Uncle Federico," Rachael said, "Would you like to hold them?" Elena nodded her head as Rachael passed Geovanna over to her, "Is Beatrice going around? I need to speak to her." Elena smirked at Rachael. "Erm… Fabiano and her disappeared to an empty room about 20 minutes ago," Elena said whilst laughing. Rachael giggled. "God, what is up with you and your family not being able to keep it in their pants!" she exclaimed as she took Ricco out of his arms. He kissed her forehead gently and smiled. He was the happiest man alive.

**

"Mrs Rossi, there's a card been delivered for you and your husband," the nurse said as she walked into the room. Rachael thanked the nurse and looked at the lilac envelope in her hands. She did not recognise the writing on the front. She slowly opened it. "Congratulations on the birth of your baby!" it said on the front of it. Rachael opened it and read inside. "Congratulations on the birth of Geovanna and Ricco. I'm so glad when I gave Gio that ultimatum all those years ago he chose you and not Betty. You two are definitely more suited together and now have a gorgeous family. Sorry about Betty turning up at your wedding. Sometimes you can't control the characters you make and sometimes you just have to let them go. Yours sincerely, PRIVATE (aka Silvio Horta)".


	3. Calvino Rossi

"Calvino, who's this in your picture?" Gio asked his cousin as he stared closely at Calvino's holiday snaps. Rachael walked into the room with Geovanna in her arms. "Wait, Calvino, why is Melissa in that picture with you?" she asked as she put Geovanna back in the crib. Gio looked closer at the picture in front of him and then up at his cousin. "Oh my God! You guys are totally fu…" Gio started before Rachael shouted "GIOVANNI ROSSI! CLEAN YOUR MOUTH OUT THIS INSTANT WITH A LOT OF SOAP!!!" Gio smirked. He loved it when Rachael got like this and it seemed to happen even more with the twins about. "That's not what you were saying last night, darling," he said as he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her cheek. She smirked and kissed him gently.

"Anyway," Calvino said smirking at the couple and their banter, "I met her at the airport before I left a month ago and before this two were born," he added looking into the crib, "and it turned out we were staying at the same hotel and everything and haven't looked back since." Rachael smiled at Calvino and left the two cousins speaking in the living room. She picked up her phone in the bedroom and dialled Melissa's number. "Hey Mel, Calvino's here and telling us about your trip," she said into the phone. She could tell Melissa was embarrassed. They spoke for ages about her trip when the doorbell rang and they had to hang up.

"Rachael, It's B!" Gio said as Beatrice walked through the living room. Rachael hugged Beatrice and smiled. "I need to speak to you and every time I have been away to speak to you Fabiano appears!" Rachael exclaimed but still smiling. Beatrice giggled and sat down. "Okay B, I want to ask you something. I was wondering if you would be the twins godmother. I trust you so much and I would love you to agree," Rachael said. Beatrice reached across and hugged Rachael again. "Of course I will!" she said, "Now, where are my darling Godchildren so I can spoil them rotten!" Rachael laughed and took her over to the crib.

Beatrice took a gift bag out of her large bag and showed Rachael what was within. It was two jumpsuits, one in pink and one in blue, with "I am a Geetie Baby!" written on it. Rachael laughed when she saw it. Beatrice smiled. "Gio, come see this!" Rachael shouted as she held up the baby outfits. Gio laughed and walked through to the living room. "Who's that?" Beatrice whispered in Rachael's ear. Rachael tuned to her and smiled. "It's Melissa's new boyfriend, Calvino Rossi! Gio's cousin!" Beatrice laughed, "You mean they are fu…" Rachael stopped her mid sentence shouting out, "DO NOT USE THEM WORDS IN THIS HOUSE BEATRICE!"


	4. beach surprises and shocking twists

Sorry about the delay guys: B don't shout at me and put that whip away.

* * *

Beatrice hadn't stop telling people about her encounter at Rachael and Gio's house. Christy had recently moved to California and she had decided to meet up with Beatrice and go for a walk along the beach. It was a warm day and there were a few people out on the beach and in the water.

Beatrice and Christy were walking past a secluded part of the beach when Christy stopped suddenly. "Oh my God," she whispered under her breath to Beatrice, "Look at the God over there. He's lying there… naked!" Christy bit her lip and tried not to stare but his toned body made him seem irresistible. The man stood up and looked over towards Christy and Beatrice. He smirked as he saw Christy staring at him. She blushed and turned around and looked for Beatrice. Beatrice was on her cell phone walking away slightly.

"Hello there," a masculine voice said behind Christy. Christy turned around on the spot. "Hello," she said smiling at him. He had the towel wrapped around his waist and Christy felt like she could relax a little bit more. "I'm Christy," she said holding out her hand. He took it in his and kissed her knuckles. "Hello Christy, my name is Ontrelle Rossi. It is a pleasure to meet you. Would you be interested in going and getting a drink with me?" he asked whilst still holding onto her hand. Christy nodded. "B, I'll see you later," she shouted with a smile, "You mean Rossi, as in Giovanni Rossi?" she asked as they walked away from Beatrice. He nodded. "How do you know my cousin?" he asked as he stared deep into Christy's eyes. She blushed slightly. "He's married to a friend of mine," she said as they took of down the beach boulevard hand in hand. He shook his head. "Ah, you know Rachael!"

**

"Hey Gio. What you doing here?" Nena asked with a smile. He smiled back at her. "Something I should have done a long time ago…" he started as he strode towards Nena and wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her passionately. Nena's mind started working in overtime. What the hell? What is he doing? Why am I not doing anything? What about Rachael?

* * *

A bit of tension and angst never hurt anyone. I promise not to hold grudges this time :P.


	5. Caught Out

Okay I'm adding in Characters from Twilight. Just to make this a little bit more interesting. I think it's coming to an end soon!

* * *

Rachael picked up her cell phone and dialled Gio's number. "Hey this is Gio, I cannot come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the tone." Rachael sighed after receiving his voicemail for the tenth time that day. "Hey Gio, just me again. Was wondering when you'll be home. I have some of my old friends coming round so it would be really helpful if you could come and take the kids off of me for a while. It's okay if you can't. I'll speak to you later. Bye!" Rachael hung up the phone and started crying. Why had he been acting so different lately?

Rachael's friends arrived at ten to three and there was still no sign of Gio. "Hey Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett!" Rachael exclaimed as she gave them all hugs, "Emmett I can't breath put me down. Anyway, how are you guys?" Edward smiled at her sensing that something was wrong. "You guys can go and sit in the living room. I'm just going to check on the kids then I'll be through. Help yourself to anything you want." Rachael said before running through to her bedroom and crying some more. Edward followed her in. "What's wrong Rach? You're not normally the type for crying? Even when you broke your leg in school you never cried," he said as he pulled Rachael into a hug. Rachael hugged him back and when she moved out of the hug she picked up Geovanna from the crib and cradled her in her arms. "I think Gio's cheating on me," Rachael said through sobs. Edward's knuckles tightened into fists. "How could that b… no I won't swear with this little cutie in the room. How could he do that to you? If it had been me, I would never hurt you this way," Edward said whilst wrapping his arms around Rachael and Geovanna.

Edward picked up Ricco and the four of them walked through to the living room. "Can I hold one, please?" Alice asked as she broke her arms from around Jasper's waist. Rachael handed her Geovanna and went and put the kettle on to make drinks for everyone. Rachael heard the door open and two voices at the front door. "Ssssh!" Rachael exclaimed to everyone in the room. Edward handed Ricco to Rose. "Rachael must be out or something, so therefore we have the house to ourselves," Gio said as he walked through to the bedroom with someone behind him. Edward was immediately by Rachael's side. Rachael walked slowly to the door and heard them moving behind it.

Rachael waited a few minutes and then opened the door. "What the HELL?!? Nena, Gio!" Rachael shouted as she slammed the door shut. From behind the door, Nena and Gio were both exclaiming, "Oh crap!" Edward walked through to the living room with Rachael. "Guys, you want to take the babies for a walk. This could get ugly!" Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose took the babies and their prams and left without another word.

Gio and Nena walked through to the living room a few minutes later. "Okay, Gio get to hell! I want you out of my house, NOW!" Rachael shouted. Edward took a seat beside her and grabbed her hand in support. Gio noticed this and retaliated, "So, the fact that you and him are together means nothing then?" Rachael stood up and slapped Gio across the face with all the force she had within her. "You BASTARD! Edward is my friend from high school. If you checked your phone instead of sleeping with one of my best friends then I would forgive you for that, but you can forget about sleeping here again and can also forget about EVER seeing your children again. Even if I have t fight you in a lawsuit, I have the best lawyer in town as my best friend," Rachael said as she held Edwards hand again, "And as for you." Rachael got up and slapped Nena across the face. "NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Gio stood exactly where he was. "Incase you had forgotten, this is my house Rachael, so it's you that has to leave!" Rachael stormed through to the bedroom and took out a suitcase and started packing her stuff along with the babies. "Forget about Ricco and Geovanna! They are dead to you!" Rachael shouted as her and Edward walked out of the house. They started walking down the sidewalk and Rachael burst into tears again. Edward put down one of Rachael's suitcases and hugged her tightly. "It'll be okay! You can come and stay with me. It's okay! I'll phone Rose and find out where they are and tell them not to take the babies back to the house," Edward said as he rubbed her back to stop the tears. "It's okay! We'll win this case. I'm not going to let you down, babes! You are my best friend and I love you so much!"


	6. What a Dancer!

"Rachael, come on! Alice said she would look after the babies tonight. I think it's about time that we go out and have some fun. You have been miserable for weeks since you left Gio's and I don't want you to be sad anymore!" Edward said as he wrapped his arms around Rachael's shoulders. Rachael half smiled and looked up at Edward. "Okay then, as long as Alice is okay with that. I'm sure it would be okay to go out!" Rachael replied trying to seem happy.

Later that night, Rachael and Edward headed to the club in the centre of town. "You want a drink?" Edward asked as he took her jacket. Rachael nodded her head. "Stop staring and just get me the normal," she joked as she hit him playfully on the arm. Rachael had been working out, trying to get her shape back after the birth of the babies. Finally, she was back down to her normal size and could wear the clothes that she wanted again.

Rachael looked around the club as she waited for Edward to come back. "Ah, crap!" she exclaimed as she saw Gio and Nena walking through the crowd, hand in hand. Edward came back at this point and noticed where Rachael was looking. "I swear, I'm going to nail him!" Edward exclaimed as Rachael put her hand in front of him to stop him. "No, leave it! Come on let's dance!" she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled up to the centre of the dance floor.

Rachael's favourite song "Wicked Game" was on and she knew how to dance and get any male's heartbeat going with this song.

_The world was on fire  
No one could save me but you.  
Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_

Rachael was pressed up against Edward with her arms wrapped around his neck shaking her hips and grinding into him.

_No, I don't want to fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart]  
No, I don't want to fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart]  
With you  
With you _

Rachael grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him over to where the poles were for pole dancing. Noticing everyones eyes on her, she grabbed the pole and started spinning around it. Gio's eyes were fixed on her and he looked shocked.

_What a wicked game you play  
To make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To let me dream of you  
What a wicked thing to say _Rachael spun round the pole whilst blowing a kiss in the direction of Edward and then one in the direction of Gio._  
You never felt this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To make me dream of you _Rachael ground her hips against the pole and spun around again upside down now._  
And I don't wanna fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart]  
And I don't want to fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart] _

Rachael jumped down from the platform and Edward caught her in his strong arms. Gio and Nena were still stood together but Gio had let go of her hand and was making his way over. "Wow!" he excalimed, "Why didn't you ever show me that?" he said as Rachael turned and walked the other way.

"I'm ready to go," Rachael said to Edward, "I just need to talk to Nena quickly." Edward went to collect Rachael's jacket while she headed to Nena. "We need to talk asap! Please come to the toilet's with me. It'll be worth your while!" Rachael said with a smirk on her face.__


	7. Happily Ever After?

"Edward, we need to talk! I told Nena something last night that you need to know too. It's very important and seeing as how you are my best friend in the whole world I have to tell you," Rachael said at the breakfast bar. Edward looked up at Rachael and smiled. "Of course, you know I love you and you can tell me anything," he said.

**

Rachael was walking through the park with Geovanna and Ricco when Gio approached her. "That was some show you put on last night," he said with a huge grin on his face. Rachael looked at him and shrugged. "Well, it wasn't aimed at you, just so you know," Rachael started before turning around to get away from him. Gio grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away. "What?" Rachael hissed. He looked at her and the grin on his face fell. "I'm sorry for everything that happened between us. I didn't mean to hurt you," he said as he tried to hug her. Rachael pushed Gio away from her. "You know what? I don't care anymore Gio! You used me and then jeopardised our relationship by sleeping with one of my friends…" Rachael started before being cut off. "Who said she wanted nothing more to do with me this morning," Gio added. Rachael smirked. "Good! I wish I had never had anything to do with you! I wish I had never kissed you or looked at you or helped you that day all those many years ago. I should never have interrupted yours and B's kiss and I would have seen what a scumbag you were then. I wish you had stayed with Betty and never come to California. I wish you would return to Ugly Betty Land!" Rachael exclaimed with tears streaming down her face.

"Your wish is my command," a deep voice said from behind Rachael, "Thank you for helping me Rachael. Here's your money I promised you! Gio, you heard what Rachael said, you are coming back to Ugly Betty Land with me!" Rachael smiled. "Horta, are his relatives still staying here? You promised I wouldn't have to hurt anyone else apart from myself and Nena," Rachael said. Horta nodded his head and smiled. "Now, Gio come with me! I need my ratings back up and you are the only way I can do this. The girls will have their families still and Rachael, Edward will look after you. Just look after these two little ones. They need never know about Gio unless you want to tell them. Have a good life, Rachael. Goodbye!" Horta said as he walked away slowly. "Goodbye Gio," Rachael said waving slightly with new tears rolling down her cheeks.

Edward approached Rachael as Gio was pulled away by Horta. "It'll be okay babe," he said as he put an arm around Rachael's shoulder, "I'll always be here for you and Geovanna and Ricco. You are my life now." Rachael cuddled into his chest and smiled. "Thank you Edward! Now I need to see my friends and family and then everyone can celebrate! We have money and everyone else is happy. I'll become happy soon. I have these two here and they are my life," Rachael said smiling. Edward smiled back at her and then added, "You have me too and I'll always be there for you."

Rachael and Edward walked back to the apartment quietly. "Are you going to tell me how much money you get for this then?" Edward asked whilst giving Rachael another hug. Rachael smiled at him. "Well, I got money from the divorce Horta sorted for me. Luckily he can do things quicker, so got $5,000,000 from that and then for agreeing to help him and get Gio back on Ugly Betty, I got an extra $20,000,000 so we are millionaires now! I am gonna share it with the girls they will get $50,000 each and then the rest can be ours!" Rachael exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Edwards neck. He swung her around and kissed her cheek as he put her down on the floor. "Rachael, I mean it when I say I love you! I mean more than just a friend too. I have done for a long time," Edward said looking into Rachael's eyes. Rachael smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I do love you Edward, not as much as you love me, but one day I might be able to. Gio was threatened by you and now I realise why. You have no idea how long I wanted to be with you, ever since the beginning of secondary school and now I get my dream," Rachael said smiling, never once breaking the eye contact with Edward. "Come on, we have some celebrating to do," Edward said with a huge grin on his face.

Okay Guys, One more chapter!


	8. To The Future

"Hey guys," Rachael said as everyone walked through the doors to my apartment for the party. The music was on and Edward was with Ricco and Geovanna (who was now being called Vanna). All her girls and their husbands/partners arrived dead on time and even though Rachael and Gio had split. they still treated her like part of the family.

Livia was running a little late and she phoned Rachael to explain. "Hey, sorry got a little distracted. Seriously though, put on Ugly Betty!" and with that she hung up.

Rachael walked back through to the living room and flicked the TV on noticing Livia had arrived now. "Oh My God!" she exclaimed as she dropped the remote. Everyone filed into the living room to see what I was looking at. Beatrice put her arms around me. "Don't worry. You knew he would be back on there," she said. Rachael shook her head still in shock. "No listen. He's trying to get Betty to take him back and she asked if he had been with anyone else and he said… ME! OH MY GOD!" Rachael explained. She ran through to her bedroom where Vanna and Ricco were sleeping and sat on the bed.

About 10 minutes later, Edward walked through with his sister Alice. They both gave me a hug. "Come on. It's your night. You can forget about it. He didn't deserve you!" Alice exclaimed trying to be a good friend. Rachael smiled and stood up and walked back through t the living room with a bunch of envelopes in my hand. "Here you go guys!" Rachael exclaimed as she handed them out to everyone in the room. "How much money is in here?" Elena asked. Rachael smirked. "$50,000 and it's all yours to do what you want with!" Beatrice broke into a huge smile. "YAY! We can use this to pay for the wedding!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around Fabiano. Rachael smiled at them and joined in the congratulations with everyone else.

Melissa cleared her throat to grab everyone's attention. "This is gonna seem lame after Beatrice's outburst, but…" She turned towards Calvino and smiled, "Calvino Rossi, I was wondering if you would make me be the happiest woman in the world and marry me?" Everyone stood shocked. Calvino nodded his head and Melissa threw herself into his arms. "OH MY GOD!" Rachael exclaimed, "CONGRATULATIONS!" Edward walked over and hugged Rachael making her smile and realise she would not be on her own.

"Guys, I propose a toast!" Livia said, "To the future and whatever it may hold!" Everyone lifted their glasses and replied, "To the future!" Everything had finally sorted itself out and Rachael was glad Gio had been a part of her life as it meant that her girls could be majorly happy and she had her darling children. The future was going to be a good one and she was more than willing for it to start…

THE END

Hope you enjoyed it guys!


End file.
